weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Eroto
Eroto the Fortran equivelant of Yoshi, and could possibly be Yushee's father. He's also Fortran's and Ragamiicho's pet, and is often used to help Fortran to save Ulona from Gorvanjo. History Speculation Nobody is certain how old Eroto is, or where he came from. There is some speculation that he may have saved Baby Fortran and Baby Ragamiicho from Baby Gorvanjo, but this might have been another Fortrosaur that happened to look similar to Eroto. Some say that he might also be Yushee's father, but although Eroto is known to be friends with Yushee (as well as Yossy), there is no certain evidence to propose the theory that the three are directly related. There is another popular theory, however, saying that Eroto's species or subpecies may be an ancestor of Yushee's species, and a possible descendant of Yossy's species. This is not quite certain, but it plausable compared to most theories. This debate has shaken the Weegee scientific community, and could suggest that species descended from others do not automatically overcroud and drive the earlier species to extinction. Known History The certifiable mention of Eroto in Weegee history is when Fortran was still king of the United 'Gees Galaxy. Fortran had dedicated and set up a casino on Yosheegee Isles, in which Eroto was given ownership of. When Fortran and Ulona later visited the isles on vacation, Ulona was kidnapped by Gorvanjo. From this point on, Eroto became Fortran's steed, helping fight Gorvanjo off the Yosheegee Isles. When Weegee was given control of the United 'Gees Galaxy and Fortran retired, he spent less time with Fortran, and began spending more time with Ragamiicho and Mariincho. Eroto reportedly hasn't seen Golden Fortran since he sold himself. Eroto still runs the casino, and is currently the head of the Yosheegee Council, the ruling "government" over the Yosheegee Isles, although this title is mostly ceremonial, and mainly serves as a mediator for the rest of the council, and as an ambassador for the Yosheegee Isles. Powers Like most Fortrans, Eroto has the standard "Press X'' to ''Y" formula. His catchphrase is "press A for Affluence", although "press A for Opulence" also works. When this happens, the person talked to ends up rich and/or powerful...but ends up with a Twilight Zone-style twist. Some examples include: *The Fakegee in question becomes so rich that they shut out their friends and family, and cut off all interaction with other Weegees. The Fakegee soon delves into depression over loneliness. *The Fakegee in question ends up getting a bunch of worthless money, or a lot of power over something that means nothing. *The Fakegee is overwhelmed by the amount of money and power they have, and they either go insane, give it up, or off themselves. *Everyone hates the Fakegee for being so rich and powerful. *The Fakegee does some really stupid stuff with their power/money, which eventually gets themselves or someone else killed. **Their incompetence leads to a riot that gets them killed. **They manage to get away with their acts, but end up in GeeHell when they do die. *The Fakegee loses interest in power and money, and ends up depressed. For this reason, Eroto is often considered a Yoshi wizard. However, Eroto doesn't really consider this power to be very useful, since it takes too long to work and causes too much trouble. In this case, he mostly just barrages people with eggs, eats them, or turns them into fruits. Toon Eroto.png|Toon Eroto, v1. Eroto 3.0.png|v2. Eroto Without hat.png|v3. Eroto 4.0.png|v4...? Category:Non-Recolors Category:Original Fad Members Category:Weegees Category:Fortrans